Condemnation of the Heart
by Elendil Star-Lover
Summary: Sora has become dark, saracastic, and mean. He blames himself for Riku's leaving. History is begining to repeat, but the places are reversed. Sora is the pawn, Riku is the Keyblade Master.


Condemnation of the Heart  
By  
Elendil Star-Lover  
  
The letter came by one of Virgo's lackies.  
  
Let me explain: a few years ago, I sealed myself and King Mickey into Kingdom Hearts. We sat in silence staring at each other (as best we could in darkness) until he got angry. When he got angry, he cursed me.  
  
I became a Heartless PHYSICALLY, but not mentally. There is not much worse. I found myself back in my own room, but I...ran to see Sora. Sora and Kairi TRIED to find a way to change me back, but I was too stubborn and proud. I made it worse.  
  
I managed to change myself into a Valkyrie, not the Norse kind. The Valkyries were a race of aliens who resembled winged, bipedal tigers. They were able to produce electricity, and they had a NASTY temper.  
  
If The Mayor hadn't poisoned me, I could have...think Fat Man and Little Boy.  
  
That was why my father, Sephiroth, sent for Sarabi. Sarabi, my sensei, interfered with the curse and made it a little worse, little better. After my "redemption of the heart", I became human once more, but I was dying.  
  
Since Sephiroth was a Cetra/plantetkiller/human hybrid, he had incredible healing powers, coming from Grandmother Lucrecia and Grandmother Jenova. I did not. My cells were tearing apart. He fixed it, but by that point...Sarabi participated in a very interesting trial.  
  
Ansem was cursed as well. He was put into the body of a young woman and reborn as her child. The woman's name was Anamara Jenova, husband of Sephiroth. The baby was...me.  
  
Fearing what could happen if I "remembered" my "past", Sarabi offered to take me under her wing, so to speak. She needed a student, anyway.  
  
It hasn't been easy, but I try to please her. I love the girl, but like a mother-son relationship. I would do anything for her, even die. She has saved me many times, and likewise. Even her partner Digimon, who by nature loathes all rivals, even seems to like me...kind of.  
  
We were chasing down some Big Nasty that was cut from Ansem's mold, but now and again, since Timekeeper Sarabi-sensei had all the time in the world, we took a break to check mail.  
  
It isn't as simple as pulling up aol.com or yahoo, or even opening up your mailbox. It was just...  
  
Sarabi has this thing, a white ball shaped like a cat's head. She calls it the Artemis Ball. She has outgrown it, but still totes it around. It comes in handy. She can cast neat spells with it and it is a means to transmit mail. She says she'll give it to her own daughter, someday.  
  
She dribbled it and did her "ARTEMIS BALL KITTY MAGIC!" thing and got out the mail. A love letter for Kari, Ken's grades, a letter from Kari's brother, a letter from the DD-Team, the Scouts, and...Virgo?  
  
Virgo, Sarabi's boss, only sends either of us mail when he's come up with a job for us.  
  
It is never pleasant. A painful childhood on the scrawny little telekinetic albino has given him a SORE dislike of unusual things.  
  
Funny, it is SO like the parents he detests.  
  
The letter was addressed to me from Mom and...Dad, but postmarked from Virgo. I opened it with a slide of a nerve-induced claw and read it, wide- eyed and rapidly growing fur.  
  
Oh.  
  
Gads.  
  
SORA!  
  
Sora...  
  
Sora was loosing his heart!  
  
:30~  
  
It was my fault, all that had happened to Riku. Back in Traverse Town, I should have looked for him. I should have pulled him out of Kingdom Hearts as we shut it. I shouldn't have, should have, shouldn't have, should have...  
  
So much I should have and should not have done!  
  
It drove me insane. I broke my things, the toys me, Riku, and Kairi had made when we were little. I burned my wooden sword entirely. I once even picked up the knife and...my mother caught me.  
  
After that she watched me a lot, but I tried again with the knife often. I developed fine, white or red scars on my arms.  
  
But then I wanted more.  
  
More pain.  
  
It was ALL my fault!  
  
Riku had been jealous of me and the way Kairi was attracted to me and not to him.  
  
He was jealous of how *I* had the TRUE Keyblade, and he did not.  
  
I was the chosen one in so many ways, and he was not.  
  
Even though as kids it was ME who was jealous of HIM.  
  
I.  
  
Hate.  
  
Irony.  
  
These days, I hate everyone and everything. I hate Kairi for hugging me so many times when Riku was a Heartless. I hate Riku's mother for not telling Riku about Sephiroth. I hate myself for shutting him in the first place. I hate Sephiroth because his jeans nearly got Riku killed, though how pants came into that is beyond me.  
  
I hate that flower for being so perky when I am so angry.  
  
I hate the sun for being so bright, the sky for being so blue, and Riku for going with Sarabi, Ansem reborn or not.  
  
I just hate.  
  
I picked up the butcher knife from where Mom had carefully carelessly left it on the counter. I wasn't even leaving a note, I was just going to go to the Secret Place and stare at the pictures before I hacked off my sword arm.  
  
I told no one. Not even Kairi. I didn't care if they hated me or not, just as long as I could put an end to it all.  
  
It was all my fault.  
  
All mine.  
  
The sun burned my toes as I walked barefoot to the Secret Place. The air went shockingly cold as I stepped into the shadow. I liked the shadow. The shadow was good.  
  
Shadows are a good thing.  
  
I found a picture that I had once treasured. I was feeding Kairi a paupu, and later she had drawn herself feeding me one.  
  
I used a Lightening spell to blast it off the wall, then I raised the butcher knife over my arm.  
  
"You are being foolish."  
  
I dropped the knife. It clattered loudly.  
  
Filled with rage, I screamed, "WHO'S THERE??"  
  
He was wearing a monkey-skin robe and sitting cross-legged un front of the old door. His voice was cold, firm.  
  
Soothing.  
  
"Just someone who knows what you're going through."  
  
I growled, "How can you know??"  
  
Tears formed in my eyes as I whispered, "No one knows..."  
  
The man smiled, I think, and whispered, "Yes, you have done well in hiding your pain. I could use a sneaky one like you. Ever seen one of these..."  
  
He pulled out a shard of the most beautiful, glowing, pink jewel I have ever seen before.  
  
Mouth agape, I shook my head.  
  
The man's smile widened, "It is called the Shikon Jewel. It can make all your wants, desires, dreams, and fantasies come true. Now tell me, Sora, what do you want?"  
  
"I want the pain to end."  
  
"Then come with me."  
  
:30~ Okay, peoples. If you made it this far, talk to the little purple button down there, it's lonely. This is the first time I've done such a thing as this, so the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll be able to update, right? 


End file.
